Degrassi Girl Smackdown
by tiffspiff
Summary: What happens when a new girl thinks she can take Eli from Clare/ Adam's POV of all girls going crazy. I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters.


**This is a one-shot that I kept thinking of. The first part is going to be different people's POV. The second part is Adam's POV because I couldn't resist doing it. I 3 Misfits and Eclare! Alrighty here we go!**

We sat, eating our lunch, at a picnic table across the entrance to the school. It was usually just us. Sometimes Alli and Jenna joined us, like today. It had been almost two months since Vegas night. When I had gotten back, I didn't know what was going to happen with Eli. The first few days were a little awkward for us, especially when Fitz came back. I expected the fighting to start again, but I am happy to say that I was proved wrong. Eli didn't spare Fitz so much as a passing glance, and Fitz did the same. Eli and I talked and decided to stay together.

The week before, we had been part of a protest against Degrassi's new rules. We won and got our old school back. Alli had forgiven Drew, and Jenna was taking care of herself. She realized she was okay without K.C. Everything was going great. I had an amazing boyfriend, friendships, and school. I felt invincible, like one of those superheroes from Adam's comic books. Speaking of which, _where is he?_ As soon as I had the thought he came walking over with a girl I didn't recognize.

"Hey guys. This is Taylor. She's new, and I thought she could sit with us today." Everyone introduced themselves to the new girl. She and Adam sat down at the table. They talked and joked until the bell rang. The whole time they sat there Jenna noticed that Taylor had been staring at Eli with a light smile on her face. Jenna recognized this look. She had perfected this look. When everyone stood to leave, Jenna grabbed Taylor's shoulder.

"You guys go ahead. I just want to ask her something." Jenna smiled as everyone walked away. "Okay look here mini me. The role of Clare's boyfriend stealer was filled almost a year ago so move it along." Taylor smiled at Jenna.

"Well maybe it's time someone else took the job. I mean you don't look like you need the extra stress. Plus she's such an easy target. I mean seriously taking him away from some virgin Christian is like taking chocolate from a baby, and I've always liked my chocolate dark." She smiled wickedly.

"Really? That's the route you plan to go? Sex?" Jenna scoffed. "Okay good luck newbie." With that, she walked away from the new girl.

Taylor was standing by her locker when she saw Eli walking down the hall. _Here we go_ she thought.

"Oh Eli, can you help me please?" He walked over to her.

"Sure, what's up?" She smiled.

"I can't get my locker open. Maybe you can get it?" He asked her for her combination and opened it with no trouble. He gave her a quick smile and turned to walk away. She grabbed his arm so he turned back around to face her, with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Wait, I didn't get to thank you." She crushed her lips on his. Not even a second passed before he pushed her away.

"What was that?" Before she could answer Clare walked up. "Clare it's not what it looked like. I mean I didn't-"

"Eli calm down. I saw what happened. I know you wouldn't do that." He looked relieved. Clare turned to Taylor. "Well answer his question. What was that?"

"I just thought that Eli would want to be with a real woman."

"And what makes you more of a woman than me?"

"Well for starters I'm not some prude who keeps her men waiting for something that's not even going to be worth it. I heard how you already lost one boyfriend to that slut Jenna. What's one more? Another thing, I'm not going to ditch my man like some little bitch so he can almost get killed at a dance." Before Eli could even take a breath to defend Clare, she took matters into her own hands. Literally. She slapped Taylor across the face. Eli's first thought was _did Clare, my innocent sweet Clare, really just bitch slap that girl?_ This thought was quickly followed by _that was hot._ He looked down the hall and saw Adam and a few others walking towards them. Adam obviously just saw what happened and turned a little red. _Did he just think the same thing I did?_ Adam locked eyes with Eli telling him that he, in fact, did.

Taylor looked shocked. She was into boyfriend stealing, not fighting. However, she glanced over Clare. _I can take her._ She started to move forward before Clare spoke again.

"You don't know anything about our relationship. If you did, you would know that Eli's not going to give it up for some slut wannabe." Eli grinned big.

"Sorry but my girl knows me." Clare turned to him and kissed him passionately in front of everyone. She turned back to Taylor with such a possessive look that Taylor realized it was a lost cause. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but Jenna stopped her.

"Told ya." Jenna gave her best fake smile. Taylor just walked away. Clare looked over at Jenna questioningly.

"What? If I thought she even had a smidge of a chance, I would have told you. No one is going to come between you two." Eli smiled down at Clare.

"You've got that right." They kissed again until they were called into the principal's office.

**Adam's POV**

I was sitting in the classroom waiting on the teacher when I heard a commotion. I looked up to see Alli and Bianca walk into the room. They were obviously arguing about something. Soon the argument became a full on fight. They ended up in the hallway, pushing girls into other girls. Before I knew what was happening, all the girls were fighting with each other while the boys watched, cheered, and recorded the fights with their phones. I needed to get out of there so I started walking to another hallway. I saw Eli, Clare, and Taylor standing by the lockers. _Oh good, normal people and Eli._ I was laughing at my own joke when the smacking sound of what I just saw reached my ears. _No way! Did Saint Clare-Bear really just bitch slap new girl? That's awesome…and a little hot._ I realized that I had just referred to my best friend's girlfriend as hot and blushed. I locked eyes with him as I approached. He obviously had been thinking the same thing.

I watched as the confrontation became clear. _Woah so new girl really thought she could take Eli from Clare? She's crazy._ I was about to tell her off when Clare put her in her place. I fake gagged when they kissed again. I looked away and saw that the cat fights from the other hallways were now spilling into this one. Clare and Eli were called to the office, and teachers started pulling the girls apart from each other. _What is wrong with women today?_

The next day I laughed as I saw every single Degrassi high girl, except Jenna, in detention. Since they couldn't all fit in a classroom, they were moved to the auditorium. I looked in the back and saw Eli sitting next to Clare and Alli. I couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
